icy_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Antagonists
The enemies of the series. They are the ones trying to turn Kepler-777 into a dark and unruly place to live. The dreaded Queen Tara plans to gather an alliance of tyrants to turn Kepler-777 into her hellish wasteland, which backfires later on when Blake Von Jaeger is not as trustworthy as she thought. This leads into the Axis of Legion being divided in two halves - one on Queen Tara's side, and the other on Blake Von Jaeger's side. Blake eventually wins at the end of Icy Shadows 3, thus taking over the Axis of Legion. This organization first debuts in Icy Shadows 2 under Queen Tara's leadership, but in Icy Shadows 3, Blake usurps leadership from Queen Tara. The Axis of Legion is the main antagonistic faction of the Icy Shadows series. Once Blake Von Jaeger and his ally Slick Terror take over it, the game gets darker. Overall, the development of the Axis of Legion is a major plot point in the Icy Shadows series. In Icy Shadows 5 it is revealed that Blake has an army of demons following him. The development of the Heartless Kings is another major plot point - the members of the DX-Clan think that all of the Heartless Kings are like their namesake, but is later revealed that all of them are tragic in nature. Also the Heartless Kings started out with only three members who were looking for seven other insecure people to ally with. An even darker secret is that the first three members (Jarrod, Ty, and Brock) had their fears exploited by the serpent and his ally - the one called Blake Von Jaeger and his powerful ally - Slick Terror. In Icy Shadows 10, the organization is disbanded after Blake's destruction. Overall, Blake Von Jaeger is the progenitor of the Axis of Legion and later, the Heartless Kings. Trivia * The Axis of Legion is looking for pawns that they can manipulate to further their own goals. The pawns in order of events are Queen Tara, Morris the V, the Heartless Kings, and the Hoshi Kata. In other words, the antagonists were in fact allies of Blake Von Jaeger because he manipulated them. * It is revealed that the Heartless Kings started out with three members that are monstrous on the inside, and then decided to find seven people with troubled pasts in order to manipulate them into following the three members. An even bigger surprise is that the first three Heartless Kings had a dark secret - they were once kindhearted until a serpent came up to their fathers, and lied to them about fixing their problems. ** In Jarrod's case, he had a father whom three college teachers mocked because of his body. Blake, in his serpent form, came up to him and told him that the only thing a ruler needs is a body and a mind, with the body being the most powerful. Blake then told him that Pretty Cure was superior because of only their bodies, and this drove Jarrod's father mad. As a result, his father murdered the bullies, and this turned him into a monster that only knew how to hurt other people. Because of the serpent, his father trained him to hurt other people, causing him to run away from home, and form the Heartless Kings. ** Blake then sent Slick Terror to watch on Brock. Brock's father was picked on because he was an orphan and the people there had loving families. Category:Icy Shadows series